Molly Hardy
Molly Hardy is a Canadian school child who attends Sussex Academy, at one point being the student council president. She is the nemesis of Shirley Holmes, acting as her Moriarty counterpart and it is possible that she is in fact descended from Professor Moriarty. She is a dream come true for Ms. Cynthia Stratmann, the Headmistress of Sussex Academy. Molly is a natural born leader, beautiful, polite, attentive - and rich. And she always receives the highest grade-point average in the school. But unlike most thirteen-year-olds, Molly's only motivation is power. She sets out to turn Sussex Academy into her domain, starting at the top with Ms Stratmann who she offers to tidy her office once a week. These gives her access to invaluable information about everyone in the school which she can use to her own advantage. Receiving the highest grade-point average does not leave Molly Hardy with an sense of inner pride and accomplishment - her only feelings are those of greed and manipulation. The highest grades mean simply that her parents will definitely give her an increase in her already substantial allowance and the Headmistress Ms Stratmann will continue to be "putty" in her hands. As a straight A student, most of the other teachers also fall under Molly's spell as well as the other kids: they're either thrilled to be included in her clique, or devastated by their exclusion. Thus Molly retains power and control within the school, allowing things to go exactly her way. But - there is always one flaw in Molly's perfect plans, and her name is Shirley Holmes. Shirley does not care about peer pressure and cliques. She does not join clubs. She does not care how she dresses. So Shirley has become Molly's nemesis as Moriarty was to Sherlock Holmes. She is just as brilliant and driven as Shirley but is driven by selfishness rather than passion. Molly sees Shirley as a challenger, a competitor - even a foe. It's a shame two such brilliant brains can't work together, but Molly seems determined to get Shirley into nothing but trouble. Her true scheming nature is hidden from everyone except Shirley Holmes, Bo Sawchuk, and Mrs Goldstein. Although her machinations are routinely thwarted by Shirley, Molly manages to escape punishment. She is revealed to be a sociopath in "The Case of the Crooked Comic" and is a mastermind of evil genius with an IQ of 160. History Molly first appears in "The Case of the Ruby Ring" when she is Alicia Gianelli's running mate against Stink for the school election for student council president. She then arranges for Alicia to be 'electrocuted' for which she then framed Stink. She digitally remastered her voice to sound like Alicia's to sabotage her presidential campaign, leading to Alicia quitting the race and Molly to step up as her vice-presidential candidate of the race. Through these schemes, she is successfully elected student council president. In the "Maestro's Ghost", she fakes her own disappearance using the legend of the Maestro's Ghost for cover, including the altering of alumni records and hiring an impersonator in an attempt to bring her parents home from the Bridge tournament in Cairo to watch her compete in the 'Nationals'. Gallery File:Adventure of Shirley Holmes Molly Hardy.jpg| de:Molly Hardy Category:The Adventures of Shirley Holmes Category:Characters: Adaptations Category:Characters: Shirley Holmes